


He's Deaf

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He's Deaf

Michael and you had been dating for about a year, in that year, you had had your ups and down. He struggled to come to terms with the fact that he was deaf, but he still managed to play his music as beautifully as ever. Over he past few months he had written these amazing songs, and every time you asked him how he did it, he would just smile and walk away. You had to learn sign language, but you didn’t mind, it was still fun talking to him.

One night he came up to you and insisted that you come to the recording studio with him. When you got there you didn’t see many people, so you figured the two of you were probably just a bit early. Michael started to play a beautiful guitar piece and you signed to him, “how are you doing that?” He smiled, put your hand on his guitar and continued playing. You felt the vibrations from the strings in your hand and signed to him, “the vibrations?” He nodded happily and kept playing. “My little Beethoven”, you said. He set his guitar down and started signing, “I love you. Thank you for encouraging me this past year, I know I’ve been a pain.” You laughed, leaned over, and kissed him.

Just then the rest of the guys walked in and said hi. Calum looked over and signed, “have you done it yet?” Michael shook his head no and you looked over at Calum, “done what?” Everyone always made sure to sign, even when they were talking, nobody wanted Michael to ever feel like he wasn’t part of the conversation. Calum laughed, “nothing, just a little inside joke.” Ashton and Luke were sitting there giggling in the corner, “Ash, Luke, what is so funny?” They both shook their heads, “pudding, pudding is what is so funny.” You spent the next five minutes begging Ashton and Luke to tell you what was funny but they refused to answer. “Please tell me! Come on guys!”

Finally Ashton pointed behind you, “that is what is so funny.” You turned around to see Calum playing guitar and Michael was on one knee holding a ring with your birthstone. You gasped and held up your hands to say something but Michael put the ring on his knee and started signing to you, “No, stop, I love you, and I know how hard this last year has been on you, but I want to thank you for all your help. Not many people would put up with me, even when I could hear. So, will you marry me?”

You got on your knees and kissed him, “Y-E-S.”


End file.
